club_penguin_super_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Dani mora432
|-| Bienvenido a mi Perfil= Hola,bienvenid@ a mi perfil soy Dani, soy un usuario mexicano y administrador del Wiki , me encanta Club Penguin, LEGO, Marvel, Ninjago, Hora de Aventura, Gravity Falls y soy un gran Creador de Fanons, espero agradarte y que te guste mi perfil, si tienes una duda déjame un mensaje en mi muro ;) |-| Cosas que e inventado= # Task # Puffle alien # Puffle Ninjago # Puffles mitologicos # Puffle Minion # Puffles Hora de aventura # El jefe # Puffles prehistoricos # Operación:Queso Apestoso # Puffles Tecnologicos # Pintastico(estampilla) # Nuevo en la EPF(estampilla) # Task (Estampilla) # Agrega a un famoso(estampilla) # Sombrero puffistico(estampilla) # Soldado clon(estampilla) # Socio(estampilla) # Tour(estampilla) # Todos los puffles(estampilla) # Operación:ASIMILADO # Puffle feliz(estampilla) # Agencia Anti EPF # Casco de pruebas # GPS # Aleta bionica # Traje de robot # Ojo bionico # Botas Cohete # Mueble protobot # Ejercito robot # Sombrero pirata EPF # Pin de cangrejo # Pin de puffin # Salto multicolor # Poder multicolor(estampilla) # El limite del arcoiris(estampilla) # Mago Nota de Fuego # Rocas espaciales # Hierro # Sushi # Arañas # Carbón # Burrito de todo # Pin de Task # Fondo de Task # Fondo de Horbert # Fondo de Tecla Crop # Fondo de Yookie # Fondo de puffle pollo # Fondo del mago nota de fuego # Fondo de los 4 fantasticos # Tesk # Flamerola # Ninjago Takeover # Fondo de Task de ninjago # Fondos de Task # Traje de Kai # Mascara de Kai # Traje de Zane # Mascara de Zane # Traje de Lloyd # Mascara de Lloyd # Fondos de puffle pollo # Traje de Jay # Mascara de Jay # Traje de Cole # Mascara de Cole # Hombreras ZX doradas # Hombreras ZX plateadas # Nunchakus del rayo # Espada del fuego # Oz de los temblores # Shurikens del hielo # Ninja # Fondo de yunqes de Yookie # Fondo nochebrujístico de Yookie # Fondos de Yookie # Fondo del jefe # El jefe(estampilla) # Fondo de Cot # Cot(estampilla) # Finn # Fondo de PJF # Pingüino Jet-Fury(estampilla) # Sensei Wu # Fondo del Sensei Wu # Herbert Garmadon # Fondo de Herbert Garmadon # Fondo de Finn y Jake # Operación:Isla en llamas # Fondo Agente de Llancico # Café de Precio Excesivo # Manos de LEGO # Casco de Trabajo de Emmet # Chaqueta de Estilo-Libre # Traje de Astronauta Azul # Gancho de Batman # Varita de Vitruvius # Sillón de Dos Pisos # Fondo de la isla en llamas # Herbert holograma # Ninjago Takeover 2 # Mascara de Lloyd semi dorada # Mascara de Lloyd dorada # Ejercito de piedra # El gran tirano # Armas Doradas # Torre del Protobot # Operación:R59 vs Task # Protobot de Última Generación 20,000 # Fondo de Task vs R59 # Fondo de Task elemental de ninjago # Fondo de entrenamiento del Sensei Wu # Fondo oscuro de Herbert Garmadon # Fondo de la EPF de Task # Lloyd # Fondo de Tesk # Fondo rebooted de Task # Y-24 # Fondo de el gran tirano # Fondo rebooted de Lloyd # Fondo de el ejercito robot # Ejercito Nindroide # Mascara Nindroide Para Puffles # Sombrero de Queso para Puffles # Sala da Comando de la AAE # Agencia Rebelde Contra Robots # P.I.X.A.L # Pix # Sala de Comando de la ARCR # Cuarteles Rebeldes # Cuadro de las Armas Doradas # Fondo de Task,Flamerola y Ninja # Cuadro de las Espadas Elementales # DJ Rick # Generador de Hologramas # Estación de Bomberos # Drax # Star-Lord # Gran Tirano Digital # Fondo rebooted de R59 # Finn el Humano # Jake el Perro # Cyrus Borg # Ninjago Rebooted Takeover # Espada de Oro # Espada de 4 Dimensiones # Espada Elemental del Fuego # Espada Elemental del Hielo # Espada Elemental del Rayo # Espada Elemental de la Tierra # Búsqueda en el Parque # Carro Golf # El Poder # Gorra de Camionero (Extrahuevordinario) # Búsqueda de la 4 Espadas Elementales # Fondo rebooted de Task Dañado #Fondo del Maestro Dorado #Fondo del Ninja de Titanio #Jek-14 #Club Penguin Ninjago App #La Batalla Final #Club Penguin Battles App #Yoda #Pythor #Reactor de Task #Winter Soldier #ARCR Files: Task (Serie) #Ep.1 (Temporada 1)- The Dark Force Surge #Ep.2 (Temporada 1)- The Arrival #Lista de Episodios de ARCR Files: Task #Club Penguin Marvel The Series #Ep.3 (Temporada 1)- Enter to the EPF #Ep.4 (Temporada 1)- The Protobot Attack #Mystique #Robert Downey Jr. #Los 4 Portadores de las Armas Doradas #Fondo de Robert Downey Jr. #Fondo de Iron Robert #Fondo de Robert Stark #Ep.5 (Temporada 1)- The Find #Jurassic World Takeover #Spider-Man 2099 #Batman (Dark Knight) #Spider-Man Noir #Spider-Gwen #Capitán Universo #Miles Morales #Tech Industries #Apocalypse: Realtrix |-| Páginas Favoritas= *Rage *Operación: Robots *Hora de Aventura Takeover *Radio Disney Penguin Music Awards 2015 *Ariana Grande *Agencia de Heroés *J Billy (Regalado por Hero) *Stella (Regalado por Hero) *Groot *Emmet *Club Penguin: La Gran Aventura LEGO *Puffle Ninja *Austin Mahone *Bio-Penguin *Búsqueda de espadas de Hora de Aventura *Mr.Mistery *Barry *X-23 *Pitian *Realtrix *DJ Rosi (Regalado por Hero) *T Billy (Regalado por Hero) *Ronan |-| Amigos= 150px-15037174.png.png|Mejor amigo|link=Usuario:Wooth too Nueva Animación.png|Mejor amigo|link=Usuario:Hero Ánime Molde55555555555.png|Mejor amigo|link=Usuario:Fabi42 Pitian 2.png|Mejor Amigo|link=Usuario:Fernetee Animación de Coolk.png|link=Usuario:Coolkevin98 Alexix349.png|link=Usuario:Alexix349 Amigo Sergi338.png|link=Usuario:Sergi338 Pinguino Animado 2.png|link=Usuario:Calibri Cp MoldeADV (1).png|link=Usuario:AdventureKid Animación de Werson.png|link=Usuario:Werson936 Pinguino Oscuro.png|link=Usuario:Jinkazama123 8175471564.png|Mejor amigo|link=Usuario:Maxpengui586 Aqua-penguin-nc21.png|link=Usuario:Rojosuper10 Nota:Mis mejores amigos pueden usar mis fanons para sus fanons |-| Dani-bots= 180px-79150135899.png|Uno disfrazado Tony con traje Fantastic Four.png|Uno disfrazado con traje de los 4 fantastico Yo robot1.png|Uno sin disfraz normal Yo robot 2.png|Uno normal sin disfraz malo Yo robot 3.png|Uno sin disfraz recargando Yo robot 4.png|Uno sin disfraz en auto destrucción Dani el humano.png|Uno disfrazado de Dani,el humano Kai Dani ZX.png|Uno disfrazado de Dani,el ninja del fuego Dani,el ninja del fuego verdadero potencial 2.png|Usando su verdadero potencial Sir Dani.png|Uno disfrazado de Sir Dani Yo como kai 2.0 2.png|Uno disfrazado de Dani,el ninja del fuego verión elemental Dani pirata.png|Uno disfrazado de pirata Dani Kai Tecno.png|Uno disfrazado de Dani,el ninja del fuego tecno Control de robots 2.png|Su control (Con lector de aleta) Poderes Los Dani-bots pueden: *Disparar lasers. *Convertir su brazo en cualquier herramienta. *Usar todo tipo de espadas (Cuando se disfrazan de Dani,el humano o Sir.Dani). *Usar spinjitzu (Cuando se disfrazan de Dani,el ninja del fuego o usan su verdadero potencia). *Usar la espada del fuego o la espada elemental del fuego (Cuando se disfrazan de Dani,el ninja del fuego o usan su verdadero potencia). *Fuerza sobre-pinguina. *Todo tipo de armas. *Visión de Rayos-X. *Volar. *Hackear cualquier computadora o robot. *Usar sables de luz. *Disparar misiles. *Usar su verdadero potencial de elemento (Cuando se disfrazan de Dani,el ninja del fuego). *Montar el dragón del fuego (Cuando se disfraza de Dani,el ninja de fuego o usan su verdadero potencia). *Volar (Cuando se disfraza de los 4 fantasticos o usan su verdadero potencia). *Hacerse de piedra (Cuando se disfraza de los 4 fantasticos). *Prenderse en llamas (Cuando se disfraza de los 4 fantasticos). *Hacerse invisible (Cuando se disfraza de los 4 fantasticos). *Estirarse (Cuando se disfraza de los 4 fantasticos). *Súper inteligencia. *Agilidad. *Buenos en combate mano a mano. *Habiles constructores. *Armazon anti-fuego. *Armazon indestructible. *Sensores de calor. *Lanzar llamas (Cuando usan su verdadero potencia o Cuando se disfraza de los 4 fantásticos). *Usar barcos (Cuando se disfrazan de piratas) |-| Galería= 180px-79150135899.png|Mi pingui animado Tony con traje Fantastic Four.png|Dani con traje de los 4 fantásticos Dani el humano.png|Dani el humano Estampilla de mi.png|Mi estampilla Tony125puffle.png|Mi puffle animado Kai Dani ZX.png|Dani,el ninja del fuego 354px-Penguin18301.png|Segundo pingui animado Dani,el ninja del fuego verdadero potencial 2.png|Mi verdadero potencial Mi carrito 2.png|Mi carrito Sir Dani.png|Sir Dani Logo Dani Mora.png|Mi logo estilo CP Pinguino_cafe_comiendo_sandwichhhhhh.png|Mi tercer pingui animado con un sándwich Yo como kai 2.0 2.png|Dani,el ninja del fuego en traje elemental 111111111111.png|Mi cuarto Pingüino animado Dani pirata.png|Yo pirata 32854768.png|Mi quinto Pingüino animado Dani Kai Tecno.png|Dani, el ninja de fuego tecno |-| Fondos con Personajes= Dan con El Fondo de Task.png|Yo con Task Yo con el fondo de Task edición ninjago.png|Yo con Task edición Ninjago Yo con el fondo de Yunques de Yookie.png|Yo con Yookie Yo con J Billy y Stella.png|Yo con J Billy y Stella Yo con Barry.png|Yo con Barry medieval Yo con Egrer.png|Yo con Egrer Yo Dani con Task .png|Yo con Task en la EPF Yo con los 4 fantasticos.png|Yo con los 4 fantasticos Yo con Dr Doom.png|Yo con el Dr Doom |-| Mis fondos= Mi fondo.png|Mi primer fondo Mi fondo 2.png|Mi segundo fondo Mi fondo 3.png|Mi tercer fondo Mi fondo edición Puffle.png|Mi cuarto fondo (Edición Fiesta de Puffles) Mi fondo 5.png|Mi quinto fondo Mi fondo 6.png|Mi sexto fondo (El primero de Ninjago) Mi fondo 7.png|Mi séptimo fondo Mi fondo 8.png|Mi octavo fondo Mi fondo 9.png|Mi noveno fondo (Edición hora de aventura) Mi fondo 10.png|Mi décimo fondo (De Sir Dani) Mi fondo 11.png|Mi onceavo fondo (De Dani Fantastico) Mi fondo de Bot.png|Mi doceavo fondo (De un Dani-bot) Mi fondo de alter-ego.png|Mi treceavo fondo (De mi alter-ego Inad) |-| Famosos Favoritos= *Robert Downey Jr *Ariana Grande *Stan Lee *Chris Pratt *Jennette McCurdy *Vin Diesel *Michael Jackson *Jerry Trainor *Hugh Jackman *Shakira *Pharrell Williams *Chris Evans *Katy Perry *The Fold *Samuel L. Jackson *Jennifer Lawrence *Zoe Saldana *Eugenio Derbez *Queen *Ben Stiller *Pitbull *Christian Bale |-| Vídeos= LEGO NINJAGO "After The Blackout" Official Music Video-3 ¡Lo mejor del 2013! Remix - Club Penguin LEGO Ninjago Rebooted Avance-Clip Episodio 34 Ninjago rebooted Episode 34 Titanium Ninja teaser ¡Problema pufflístico! Un corto de Club Penguin LEGO NINJAGO Codename Arcturus - Kai Chase Scene (Weekend Whip Remix) LEGO NINJAGO IN SPACE "We Are Ninja!" Sneak Peek Counting Stars ☆ Gravity Falls-0 Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - Dancing Groot ¡Adopta un puffle! Club Penguin oficial LEGO Ninjago Rebooted Kai Vs Tech Wu Batalla Por La Ciudad de Ninjago DVD Parte 1 Club Penguin Herbert Style! Club Penguin Best Day Ever - Cadence and the Penguin Band (Official Music Video) Marvel's "Avengers Age of Ultron" - Teaser Trailer (OFFICIAL) Marvel Fases 1 y 2 |-| Metas= *''Ser Administrador'' *Ser Burócrata. En progreso *''Llegar a 1,000 ediciones'' *''Llegar a 5,000 ediciones'' *Llegar a 10,000 ediciones *''Crear 100 Fanons'' *Crear 500 Fanons *Crear 1000 Fanons *''Crear una serie'' *''Estar en los 10 mejores.'' *''Estar en los 5 mejores.'' *''Estar en los 3 mejores.'' *''Ser el Primero en la lista'' |-| Plantillas= |-| De que soy Fan= |-| Series del wiki que leo= Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Administrador Categoría:Moderador Del Chat